With prevailing of portable communication devices, such as smart phones and tablets, more and more people worry about security for operating systems of the portable communication devices. In current practices, when an operating system of a portable communication device is crashed, the portable communication device may be connected with a computer via a data line or a universal serial bus (USB) to copy an operating system image from the computer. Usually, before the copying, the computer may online search and download the operating system image suitable for the portable communication device,